Mister Tulip Visits Disney World
by Mister Tulip
Summary: A self-insert story I wrote after getting frustrated with people trying to make me write something when I didn't have any good ideas. Also practice with a bad-writing style, but I still have a lot to learn in that regard.


so 1 day tehre was a guy caled Mister Tulop and he was the most awsome space marine ever. so he was flying over the galixy in a space ship called Destroyer XZI and he saw a new world. so he was like "space ship wat is that new world called' and teh ship sed "its caled Disney World" and Msiter Tulip was like "okay lets visit it" and the ship was like "okay"

so they landed on Disney World an Rulip sed "come out mpnsters" and the monsters sed "no" and Tulip sed "y" and the monsters said "becuz ur Muster Tulip and ur the most awesom spac marine ever and ull kill us" and Mkstwr sed "ok" and then he killed the monsyers ded with a big explosion and walked dramatically out of it with barly a scratch and the scratcj he did get was on his armor not hum.

but then Walter Von Dismey apeared and sed "y did u kil my munstrs" and Rulip sed "becuz theyre monsters" and Disney sed "o that makes sense" then he invited Tulop 2 supper. Mister Tulip was suspicious of this sudden change of demeanor, but he lost his gun while fighting the monsters so couldn't really shoot him. He said "Spaceship, stay." and his spaceship stayed instead of following him, which it wuld do otherwise btw. after that he folowed Disny 2 his hotel which was hiden in a statue of himself in teh midle of a amusment park.

a monster said "graagh" and attacked mister tulip but he shot it and then kept walking because he had 2 cach up 2 disney who had goten ahed of him during teh fite. suddenly disny took of his mask. he was actualy... teh evil vilain OLIVE TWISTed ! so mister tulpo sed "we meet agen liver" and oliver sed "y r u not surprised" and tulip sed "becuz there were a few weakneses in ur disgize like teh mask was 2 tite so ur face wasnt shaped like disneys" and twidt sed "well u stil dont have a gun it blew up wile u were fiting teh monstetd so now i can kill u" and Mistwr sed "o no" and twist sed "muahahahahahahahahaha" but then he got blowed up by teh space ship becuz the ships secret recal code was "oh no" and then "mister got on teh ship and sed "anothr planet conquerd goodbye! and then he got a new gun from the ship and blasted off.

but then oliver was liek "hey wait 4 me" and tulip sed "i thot the ship blowed u up" and twist sed "o well i had hiden armor" and tulip sed "o y r we talking so friendlyly sudenly" and twise sed "because im actually ur old 1st mate Ben Gun remember? and tulip sed "o ya" so let twistgun back on teh ship b4 taking of. but then gun sed "i lied and i also sabotaged r wepon lockr so ur gun is dead agen and tulip sed "o no" right b4 the space ship crashd back on disney world and then tulip sed "y is it called that anyway its a stupid name".

so then tulip threw his broken gun away and it made a realy weird nose wen it hit the ground and then exploded and then he hit teh baron and he sed "o no uve defeted me agen" and tulip sed "yes and this time im making certin of that" and then shot olive 30 times with his revolver and then he won but he was stuk on teh plant becuz his space ship broke.

so he went back in teh secret missle bunker and looked 4 a new space ship but teh bunker sed "there is no ship here" and mister sed o no then im stucked here 4ever well then id beter get used 2 the place" so he started to explore and found a swamp with a bot in it and a guy making joks on it but he was bored so found a parot and the parrot madjokes and was funny so mister tulip laughed and then was kickd out 4 loitering an sed "u cant do that im a space marine" but the kicking out guy didnt listen.

then he found a big place called space mountan and thot okay y not it mite have a space ship but it didnt o well. but then he saw mount everest so tryd to climb it so his radio wud be closer 2 earth but he was stuck in a car and chased by a yeti so didnt actualy get to go on top but it did make him feel realy weird like he was a red lite which ppl kept runing until 1 day he sed "stop running me" and they ignored him and i dont no were this metafor is going. but then he found a tour gide which sed he was in the aminal kingdom which sounded like teh grifin kingdon which hed made enmys in so he decided 2 leave asap and he did. so then he took over sidney and renamed it tuli[ world after himself and every1 was hapy.

but then sumching bad happened and tulip sed "o no" and since it was the code 2 call his space ship it came and tulip sd "o that works" then he got on his space ship and started 2 fly away from tulop word but then he sed "wait i hav a last thing 2 do" and then he played spore until h2 got a planet buster then used it on tulip world and it blew up.

so then tulip radioed to captain kirk saying "hi i found sumthing strange pls come see it its like sum sort of space debris looking like sum1 used a planet buster" and kirk cape and saw it and tulip shot him in teh bak and took his captains hat and put it on then sed "hi im ur new captain" and then he took over the death star and had a bunch of awsome adventures.

THE END! (4 now)

...And then the universe exploded as the real Mister Tulip got tired of writing this way and resolved to not do it at least until next time he decided to write. It's kind of tiring honestly, not nearly as easy as basic writing.


End file.
